


Nobody Likes the Umpire

by rsb_aot



Category: Attack on Titan, Ereri - Fandom, baseball - Fandom
Genre: Multi, first fanfic so don't hurt me!, haha - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-26
Updated: 2015-03-26
Packaged: 2018-03-19 17:13:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3617784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rsb_aot/pseuds/rsb_aot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ever since Eren Jeager has started baseball, his goal was to join the Survey Corps. This journey will have a few bumps and maybe his dream will come true. Always remember that three strikes and your out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nobody Likes the Umpire

**Author's Note:**

> Haha!  
> Hey everyone!  
> Welcome to my very first fanfic and may I say that it may not be as good as others. Oops! Just leave any comments and I'll read them! Heck I'll even read your comments haters!  
> I will try my hardest to get updates in but life is currently filled with school and softball (hence the reason why I made this fic baseball related).  
> I hope you like it and also one more thing!  
> My tumblr is  
> www.tumblr.com/rsb-aot  
> I will post the work and update notifications there  
> :) <3

"I know it's a Wednesday but I really need to work out or else I won't be able to play this weekend" Eren explained wrapping an arm around the blonde's neck. 

The weather was actually nice for once in the heat of summer. This mostly because of the thin clouds grazing over the large ball of gas casting shadows.

Both boy's heads turned in unison to check that it was safe to cross the street. They sure as hell didn't want any injuries during their only season for the whole year. Also for the rest of their life.

"Yeah, I really don't care when we work out but did you have to pick a day where you had batting practice as well? Your whole body is sticky and gross with sweat." Armin complained peeling off the tanned-boy's arm. 

Both feet pattered against the hot cement and asphalt feeling as though the heat was melting off their soles. 

"Don't forget my catching lesson!" Eren continued gleefully but was responded with an eye rolling blond.

'The Garrison' was the gym they decided to try out today since it was closer to both their houses and plus Mikasa worked here as a physical trainer. As in they decided to try it out, it really meant Armin drove them there by force. 

The sliding doors glided open making both their ears fill with the sound of a bell alerting the employees that a customer was in their presence. The vent connected to the door's way of opening blew out a refreshing gust into both of their faces. 

The feeling of coldness lasted for about a few seconds before it's sensation evaporated into the gym's atmosphere. The once nice breeze was now replaced with the smell of sweaty bodies and mildew.

"Ah! Eren and Armin?" Asked a man at the half circle desk. His smile was crooked but still had a welcoming feeling to it. 

"Yeah" Eren replied cautiously weary of the fact that this stranger knew both their names.

"Oh don't worry", said the stranger sensing some worry from both boys "Mikasa told me about you coming today so you don't have to fill out all this paper work. Though I do need you to fill out what time you came in and your signatures right here" he explained tapping a pen to a piece of paper tapped to the front of the desk. 

"Great! Thank you!" Armin chimed waving at the man as he walked to a door that boldly said 'EMPLOYEES ONLY'. Both males signed their names and filled out the current time.

"Don't you think it's a bit weird that Mikasa has us all signed in?" Eren asked questioning his friend as he waited. The blonde only replied with a shrug quickly averting his eyes seeming to be suddenly interested in the people on the treadmills. 

Eren then forgot about the coincidence and walked to the wine cork board. His eyes scanned the discolored board trying to find any workout that would fill his need of conditioning for the day. Armin rushed over grabbing the toned boys arm shaking it slightly.

"Hey, I promised to come with you to the gym today but you said I get to pick what we were doing." He stated remembering the promise the teal-eyed German gave to him a few days ago.

"Oh, yeah that is right" Eren realized slightly wishing he hadn't made that promise. Don't get him wrong, Armin liked working out and exercising as much as the next athlete but he did so with easier workouts like simple jogging or 30 minutes yoga. 

The blue-eyed boy dragged him to the swimming pool swerving between the surprisingly crowded gym. Most of the crowd though was just workout machinery. 

"Wait! Armin, I didn't bring my trunks!" Eren quickly stated hoping to not swim at all. He did have his trunks though and it was with Mikasa but it's not like Eren knew that. 

The somewhat clean windows to the pool showed no one swimming which was surprising since it was so hot but the pool did have one person.

Eren's adoptive sister Mikasa. Armin shoved open the door getting completely wafted with the stench of chlorine and mold. 

"Your trunks are over there" Armin gesturing towards one of the benches letting go of Eren's arm. Mikasa stepped gingerly out of the pool making sure not to slip on the pool's tiled floors.

"Mikasa? What the hell is going on?" Eren asked grabbing his trunks expecting the ones he's had since 6th grade. Then was greeted with brand new ones that were probably bought this morning. 

Armin and Mikasa stood closely together blocking the only exit out of the room. 

"You will thank me later but for now you need to get dressed" Mikasa said gracefully. Armin nodded seeming to appear smug that he could get his only hot-headed and stubborn friend to agree with what he wanted to do.  
Also since he and Eren were best friends. 

The tall and tan boy grumbled ripping off the tag and heading to the locker room.

The steel door slammed closed and made Armin flinched. He wondered if it was just automatically or Eren's doing.

"Tell me again why he hates swimming so much, Mikasa" the blonde boy asked scratching his head in confusion. His body turned to the raven giving a concerned and puzzled look.

"I really don't know, like I've said to you countless times. He used to like it as a kid, hell he loved it" she confessed feeling her eyes wander to the pool's water.

The bed-head haired boy returned wearing a somewhat tight pair of trunks. The color of black made it glisten with it's spandex fabric.

"Don't get any ideas" Mikasa warned Armin, reverting her indifferent look into a happy expression. 

The blonde's face was almost immediately streamed up. His hands shot to his red covered blush trying to hide his embarrassment. 

His mind just couldn't believe Mikasa would think Armin would do that kind of thing in a public area! Let alone ever in his life.

Mikasa's slim feet slapped the tiled floor heading towards a pissed and confused Eren. His hair was all over the place which made Mikasa's OCD tingle. 

She had been diagnosed with this disease back when she was still in high school. Around the end of her sophomore year when every class the desks where never organized or the teacher's desk was cluttered with papers and God knows what.

The doctor had said it was a serious condition and mostly was taken as a joke. She was diagnosed with the stage of Symmetry and Orderliness. 

Of course prescription pills where given to control these yearnings to fix everything. Still every once and a while she would have high spikes where nothing could stop her from fixing everything. 

In addition to her condition the doctor said it could be based on her Ackerman ancestors passing on their genes to her. Since she wasn't brought up by her birth parents, she couldn't exactly put all her money on that theory.

Eren's hair was a small task to fix and he would complain about her always trying to make everything perfect but it wasn't like she could help it. 

The brunette noticed her being a little jittery looking and and decided to fix it himself so she doesn't get all crazy right there and then. 

The strands of brown hair just instantly fell down as if he never put it up. She couldn't help it and rushed to retrieve some hair pins from her locker.

"I'm not sure", he said scratching his head "if she took her medication today". Armin had moved from his spot of heated cheeks and an embarrassed feeling to stand next to the brunette hoping he didn't hear what was said.

"Oh don't worry.", the blonde replied "She must be having a spike today for all we know" he added crossing his arms in concern. 

The raven haired girl returned holding a bundle of hair clips made especially for sports. 

Eren remembered those hair accessories. When he had started to play sports, his hair was always in his eyes causing him to not win any games.

Well that's what he blamed, though Mikasa quickly disagreed claiming it was his skill that his team wouldn't win. 

"I'm telling you! If I had hair pins like the one you wear to your swim meets then we would always win!" Eren explained happily. 

His 12-year old body jumping up and down concentrating to grab Mikasa's hair where the holy pins resided. Mikasa had just tried out for the swimming team in the town they lived in. 

Her long hair was always a hassle for her for she could never keep it all in her cap. 

"Maybe if you bought your own with dad's allowance then you wouldn't be trying to take mine!" She retorted pushing her brother to the ground. 

His clothes then getting dirt all over them once more. As if he hated it, instead he loved the look of dirt on their clothes. 

Her hands slyly swept over her hair tidying the black hair from the boy's destructiveness.

"You know as well as I do that I save all of my money so I can try out for the Survey Corps" the small boy explained annoyed that his sister couldn't fully grasp that idea. Pushing himself up grabbing his bag off the ground.

Why would he try out for that team?  
He's not even that good.  
Heck, I'm better and I've never played.

Mikasa's eyes followed his moves sighing in defeat, "why don't you just come to the swimming pool and get some from my locker? I have plenty-"

"I am not going back to that place ever again!" Eren cut her off, "I thought you had known I vowed to never go there!" He exasperated giving a scared and pleading look.

"Oh please, just because Jean pushed you in the water and you couldn't swim, doesn't mean you will never go back" she explained walking slowly to the terrified looking Eren.

His body started to shake even though the bright sun was beaming rays of light and warmth. 

The memory wanted to come back, it was practically begging Eren to think about it. All it got in reply was him shaking his head and closing his eyes.

"It wasn't just that" he whispered almost too quietly that Mikasa had to think about what he had just said. 

Her hand glided thru the air to be placed on his shoulder trying with all her might to calm him down.

"Then tell me"

"Never"

Armin turned his head facing the brunette with a confused glance. 

"What?" He asked looking at Mikasa waiting for an explanation of what his best friend just said. His luck was wiped away for the raven had no idea what her brother said. She shrugged and walked closer to the two.

"Oh, um. You will never take those home huh?" Eren asked playing over his accidental slip up.

Her eyes full of suspicion slowly faded away but a small fraction stayed. She stopped cooly in front of the two boys.

"Not until I die. What if something happens and we need them?" She asked.

"Like right now?" Admin playfully asked chuckling at his own joke.

"Especially right now" she replied in all seriousness making Armin regret what he said.

Her nimble hands quickly went to work placing the sturdy pins in the hair. 

Realizing that Eren had more hair than she thought, she takes out a hair tie. The brunette winces as the raven pulls and tighens his lengthy strands.

"You should cut your hair" the girl advised smoothing out his baby hairs.

"Whatever" the tortoise-eyed boy replied.

"Okay now that my tornado disaster is done, can we go work out?" He asked touching his skin as though he just got a face lift

"Ah-hem" Armin coughed loudly inverting his eyes to the lady and nudging his head in the direction of the other boy. 

She exhaled strongly and placed one of her hands on her hip.

"Okay, you where going to find this out later or not by either the news or other people and that's perfectly fine! I just wanted to tell you myself so that-" the raven stopped "ow!" She responded to Armin previously stepping on her foot.

Her black orbs glared at the coconut but had no affect. Instead where given the look off "your taking too long"

She sighed and placed a shoulder on her brother.

The brunette's heart was racing as if she was going to tell him that his mother was alive.

"..."

"The Scout Corps is having tryouts"

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading this! It means like the world to me! :) see you next time!


End file.
